


That Unexplained Feeling

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Bucky doesn’t seem to like Sharon’s friend, she makes him feel this untold anger that should be directed to Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	That Unexplained Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I joined @the-ss-horniest-book-club HBC time to fall Challenge! also i wrote this on my phone so there may be grammar errors and typos sorry. also don’t feel i followed the Trope correctly, and if i didn’t i might write a new one.

Bucky and Sam followed behind the girls, as they moved toward the abandoned hospital entrance. 

“So this place used to be a place for the criminally insane.” Martie spoke up, a small smile on her lips. She turned her flashlight to the men behind her. “I hope you don’t get scared easily!” She teased. Sharon laughed reaching out to grab Martie’s arm pulling the girl close. 

“I don’t believe in ghost, so I hope you can change my mind.” Sharon declared. Martie laughed. 

“I hope so.” She reached behind her grabbing Sam’s arm. “Come on Sammy! Let’s find some ghost!” Bucky snorted. She looked over at him as well as his friends. 

“Ghost don’t exist.” He muttered. She studied his face in the light of her flashlight. 

“Well maybe you don’t believe that entities exist, but you look like a man haunted by your past.” She told him, then turned back toward the dark building. Sam bit his lip from laughing at Bucky’s angry expression. he grabbed Bucky’s arm dragging the silent man after him. 

“Be nice, she’s a friend of Sharon.” Sam whispered to Bucky. “She’s here visiting her brother.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’ve been mean to her since you met her two months ago.” Sam whispered again knowing that Bucky could hear him with his super hearing. 

Bucky glared at the back of Sam's head. He wasn’t mean to Martie, there was something about her that made him dislike her. There was a strange anger aimed toward her. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t trust himself around her, but he would never tell Sam that. 

“So, tell us again why this would be fun?” Sam spoke up as they came up to the locked door. Martie turned to the three. “I mean I'm all for ghost hunting, but I really hope it as haunted as you say.” Martie gave Sam a grin. 

“come on guys!” she whined. “My dad bought the building; he’s going to tear this shell down and rebuild it. making it a hospital that helps the veterans.” Martie answered. “I wanted to explore it before they tear it down. The locals say this place is super haunted!” She explained. 

“So you have a key?” Sharon asked. Martie nodded. 

“Yep! Dad said I can explore it for now, they’re going to start tearing the build down on Tuesday!” She turned to the large pad lock on the door. Reaching in her pocket pulling out a ring of keys. She unlocked the lock letting the chains fall away. “Let’s find some ghost.” 

“Wait,” Sam stopped her from entering the building. “We’re just going to leave the door open what if someone comes inside?” 

“That’s why dad hired security guards, look!” She pointed to a SUV parked near the entrance. “That’s Joel.’ She waved at the car, the man sitting in the front seat waved back. “He’ll make sure no baddies come in.” Sam gave a nod. As they entered the dark building, Bucky rolled his eyes why did he agree to come? 

“Ghosties!” Martie called through the silence. Making the three around her jump with surprise, she gave a soft giggle. “Come out!” She gave a laugh at she passed the flashlight to Sam. He took it gently from her hand. She shifted her backpack on her back looking around the dark hall. 

“Come on, let’s go to the morgue. The locals say it’s haunted by the crying lady.” she begun to pull Sharon down the hall. 

“This is stupid.” Bucky spoke up. Martie stopped in her tracks to look at the super soldier. Sharon and Sam turned to Bucky. Both took a breath, then glanced at each other. They knew he was acting out. Ever since Steve returned as an old man, He was a different man now. He had an anger that he never seemed to unleash, until he was introduced to Martie. “There no such thing as ghost. this place isn’t haunted.” He snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Then why the hell did you agree to come?” She asked. Sharon and Sam looked at each other again. They knew the argument was bound to happen. Bucky and Martie had been at a hand other’s throat for the past two months. Bucky would say something mean and insult her, and she would fight back, a screaming match would erupt between the two. 

“because some kid,” he drew out the word ‘kid’. “begged us.” martie moved toward Bucky with the intent to punch him, but Sharon moved quickly grabbing Martie by the arms yanking her close. MArtie kicked her foot to kick Bucky, but her short leg wouldn’t reach him. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stared pure hatred and rage toward Bucky. If looks could kill. Sam thought. 

“calm down Martie.” Sharon said softly, rubbing her shoulders in comfort. “Come on Buck.” she wrapped her arms around Martie’s shoulders resting her chin on the top of shorter woman’s head. “We’re here to have fun.” Sharon looked down at Martie. “To give remembrance.” Bucky noticed Martie grabbed her backpack strap squeezing it tightly. 

“I’m just saying this is childish!” Bucky snapped. Martie struggled in Sharon's hold, but the blonde woman held on tight. 

“You bitching about it is childish!” She snapped back. Bucky glared at her she glared back. “Bring it on asshole, I can do this all day.” Bucky’s eyes widen at her choice of words. His heart begun to pound, a emotion that felt like fire burst through his stomach ripping through his body. He saw steve smiling at him. He shook his head violently. 

“Gods you’re so fucking annoying.” He snarled shoving past them moving in to the darkness. 

“Bucky! Where are you going?” Sam shouted after him. Bucky ignored him moving down the hall. He needed to get away from her, from them. He didn’t want to remember Steve, especially what he did to him. 

Bucky had no idea how long he had been on the roof of the building staring out of the night sky, admiring the city lights. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be alone. He couldn’t stop thinking about Martie, and her choice of words. Did she say that on purpose? When they had first met, she had told him she was a fan of Captain America. Had she said that to push the pain, to get on his nerves to make him feel the lowest of the low? No matter how much he tried not to think of Steve, he did. He felt betrayed, hurt, and abandoned. His best friend left him, and in return Bucky refused to see Steve. It had been months. He gave a growl of frustration moving from the rooftop toward the exit door. He just wanted to go home, sleep and waked up to the same day. 

As the rooftop door closed behind him, he slammed into somebody in the dark room. Martie let out a scream swinging her backpack hitting Bucky repeatedly with it. 

“I’m not going down without a fight asshole!” She screamed continuing her assault, Bucky snarled grabbing her backpack ripping it from her hands. “Hey!” he gave a grunt as her leg connected with his shin. He was blinded with a flash of light in in his face. “Bucky?” Martie asked. He raised a hand shielding his face. 

“You’re blinding me.” He snarled the flashlight beam moved from his face to their feet. She gave a shaky breath, before erupting in laughter. 

“Sorry! I thought you were a homeless guy!” She laughed at herself. Bucky frowned at her. His hand moving to his long hair. “Not that you look like one!” She hurried. Bucky frowned at her. 

“What’s are you doing here?” He asked holding out her backpack. She took it from his hands slowly putting it on. 

“I just wanted to see the view.” She answered. Bucky raised an eyebrow as he heard her heart speed up. She was lying. He didn’t press the matter since it wasn’t any of his business. 

“Where Sam and Sharon?” 

“They went to go buy some snacks at the 7 11 down the street.” She answered softly. Bucky gave a nod. He pushed pass her, she gave a sound of protest. As he tried to open the door it would budge. He looked at the door in confusion and shook it again. “no, don’t tell me…” she trailed of shoving Bucky aside to jingle the door knob, the door shook under her force, the ground underneath their feet creaked dangerously. She turned to Bucky. “Break it down.” He shook his head. “Why not!?” 

“If I break the door, I could break the walls supporting us, if that breaks, we can fall eight stories down.” He explained. She gave him a look. He turned to the door leading to the rooftop, as he grabbed the knob, it refused to open. Bucky took a deep breath; this was not happening. He was not stuck in a small space with her. 

“This is your fault.” He snarled turning to her. 

“What the hell?” She snapped. “How is it my fault?” She asked glaring up at him. 

“You let the door closed behind you!” 

“You let that door closed behind you!” She argued back. “Now we’re stuck!” He let out a growl. 

“Gods you are so— so—annoying!” He shouted. 

“What’s your problem!?” She shouted back shoving him, he stumbled back into the wall, the wall shook under his weight, the floor creaking dangerously. His mouth fell open, he stared down at her. She was 5nothing to his six feet did she really think she could take him? Who did she think she was picking a fight with him? He could easily toss her aside, but here she was picking a fight with him. 

“What my problem? You’re my fucking problem!” He shouted back grabbing her by her shirt bringing her close to him. She slapped and kicked at him struggling in his hold, he growled then kissed her hard on the mouth. She gave a squeak of surprise slapping him again. He pulled away glaring at her. She reached up grabbing his face pulling him down to kiss him again. 

“Wait a minute! Wait a minute!” She shouted pulling from him. They stared at each other breathing hard. She threw her arms around his neck kissing hard again, Bucky hoisted her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his torso, clinging to him like a koala. Bucky pushed her against the wall, she groaned in his mouth. 

They moaned into each other mouth, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Bucky’s hands glided up her stocking covered legs gripping the bottom of her rump with force. Her hands roaming his chest fisting handfuls of his black t shirt under his leather jacket. 

A loud creaking sound was heard, and their kiss was cut short as they both tumbled through the weak wall. MArtie let out a sound of surprise as she fell through the wall clinging to Bucky. However, Bucky managed to roll landing on his back grunting at the pain, martie landed on top of him straddling his waist. Both stared at one another before bursting in to laughter. Martie rolled off of Bucky laughing, lying out next to him. Their laughter subsided as they stared up at the night sky. The night sky greeted them, the stars bright, the moon washing them in the warm glow. Bucky looked down at Martie as she took his hand in hers. 

“I remind you of him huh?” She asked softly. Bucky couldn’t help but take a breath, he gave a soft nod before turning his head back to the sky. It was true, she may not look like Steve, she was the opposite in fact. Her eyes a beautiful coffee brown, her skin sun kissed, her hair was chocolate colored in the sun. But she reminded him of Steve with her demeanor, her kindness, her sass. there was an innocence she had that reminded him of pre-serum Steve, but at the same time, she gave that warmth he had felt all those years ago when he was just a kid from Brooklyn when he had no worries, when he wasn’t HYDRA’s killing machine. “Is that why you’re so angry at me?” She asked softly. Bucky reached up scrubbing his face with his left hand the leather glove feeling hot against his skin. 

“No,” he started softly. “I’m angry at him, he’s old now I can’t yell at him. You reminded me of Steve, but at the same time I didn’t want you to remind me of him. I like you.” He let out a sigh. “But being mean to you shouldn’t be a way to express that I like you, that’s just being a bully.” Martie gave a soft laugh. She rolled over throwing her arm across his stomach and hugged him. “I'm so pent up with this anger...and when you started to remind me of him, I just lashed out.” 

“You could have just talked to Sam or Sharon or Steve how you felt!” He gave a tired laugh. “You have friends!” He gave a nod. “Don’t be scared of what they think of you because of your past, if they were real friends, they would only care about your future.” He looked at her, she looked up at him. “I’m going to kiss you again.” He nodded. She gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. She pulled away from him rolling to her feet. Bucky sat up as she pulled off her backpack. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. She moved toward the edge of the building. He moved to his feet following her. “did I say something wrong?” she shook her head. 

“I lied.” She answered softly. “the truth is I came here for my brother.” Bucky tilted his head in confusion. She pulled out a picture frame from her backpack, along with candles and bag full of marigolds. She set down the picture frame on the ledge surrounding it in candles and marigolds. Bucky watched her light the candles. “you see, my brother committed suicide here.” She whispered as she sat down in front of the alter. Bucky moved up sitting next to her. Bucky remembered it was the first of November, Dia de los Muertos. He had witnessed the celebration in Mexico when he had done a mission in Mexico a few years ago. “he was different when he came back.” Martie whispered. “My dad thought he was okay, but I knew. I knew he kept drinking and couldn’t sleep. I tried to help him, but he kept saying that nobody could stop him from seeing the ‘ghosts’.” She wiped at her eyes. Bucky took a breath, he knew the repercussions of people coming from war, some took it hard, some didn’t. Sam helped those that suffered from PTSD. “he couldn’t take it.” 

“That’s why you wanted to come here.” She nodded. He felt like an idiot. He had called her childish and a kid, she was looking for a ghost her brother. 

“Dad wants to erase the bad memory of my brother’s death and move forward helping people that have troubles like my brother. He’s feels so guilty that he couldn’t do anything... we couldn’t do anything.” Bucky found himself reaching out taking her in his arms, he let her cry in his chest. 

They held each other, watching the candles melt in silence. A sound caught their attention. They looked up to see Sam and Sharon examining the hole that she and Bucky had made in their make out frenzy. 

“How the hell did this hole get there?” Sam asked as he stepped through, Sharon followed close behind. Martie and Bucky's face flushed hot against the cool sky. 

“Did you close the door?” Martie asked ignoring Sam’s question. Sam shook his head. 

“Nope. I got your text kept it wide open.” Martie smiled up at Sam. Sam and Sharon raised an eyebrow at the two. Martie was sitting between Bucky’s legs, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, thier hands interlaced somehow. Sam didn’t say anything but sat down next to them, Sharon on his other side. They two thought it was better than them bickering and yelling at one another. 

“Here are the sweet bread Manny liked.” Sharon said softly as she dug in the 711 bags. Martie let go of Bucky thanking Sharon as she took the sweet from her friend's hands. They watched her open the package gently placing the bread in front of the picture. “Do you guys want to place a someone on La Fonda?” She asked Sam and Sharon. The two looked at each other. 

“I do.” Sam answered he reached in his wallet pulling out a picture of him a Riley as he tucked the picture in the frame Sharon pulled out a frame that had two pictures one of her aunt Peggy, and the other of Natasha. She placed the frame next to Manny’ picture. Martie had told Sharon her plans ahead of time, asking the young woman if she wanted to join her. 

“What do we do now?” Sam asked softly. Martie smiled at them. 

“We give a prayer and remember the good times.” She took her seat back between Bucky’s leg, he pulled her close resting his chin on the top of her head. So, the four sat in silence reminiscing their friends. Martie broke the quiet telling a story about Manny, soon the others followed telling stories of the ones they lost. They laughed, they cried and they remembered. 

As the sun came up, they cleaned up the mess they made throughout the night and moved out the exit. All of them feeling better about their lost, their memories of their loved ones fresh in their mind. 

“I think I’m finally going to talk to Steve.” Bucky told Sam as the four moved toward their car. Martie and Sharon were walking a head holding hands, Sharon telling Martie about Natasha. Sam looked up at his friend surprised. “I think it’s time.” He whispered. Sam reached out wrapping an arm around Bucky shoulders squeezing him affectionally. 

“It’s up to you man.” Sam told Bucky. “You have the right to your feelings.” Sam grinned. “Just don’t give the old man a heart attack.” They laughed. “Also, I think you should take Martie to Earl’s for your first date, she’ll love it.” Bucky looked up as Martie looked over her should to smile at him. 

“Yeah,” he said smiling at her. He looked back at Sam. “If we never got locked in that room, I guess we would never tell each other how we feel.” Sam nodded. 

“Yeah you owe me.” He let go of Bucky moving toward the girls. Bucky thought for a second. His mouth fell open in shock when he realized what Sam had said. “All right ladies I am craving a big breakfast! Let’s go to Jefferson's!” He wrapped his arms around their shoulders leading them to the car. Bucky followed shaking his head, of course Sam would do such a thing. He thought following the three. as he came up beside martie she reached out taking his hand in hers. He felt lighter suddenly and as the sun kissed him with her warm rays. He knew it was a new day.


End file.
